


Nature Boy

by FierceWingsHawks



Series: Different Paths of Things [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Casual Sex, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Stanford Era (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceWingsHawks/pseuds/FierceWingsHawks
Summary: He doesn't know what to think about James "Jimmy" Novak.
Relationships: Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Series: Different Paths of Things [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Nature Boy

**Author's Note:**

> _Then he said to me_  
>  _"The greatest thing you'll ever learn_  
>  _is to love and be loved in return"_  
> 
> 
> [Nature Boy - AURORA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9w-bQaysbf0)
> 
> I don't exactly know what is this.  
> I'm multishipper (meaningreallyallxdeanjustbecauseismyfavorite) so for some reason I was thinking in this ship and I said: 
> 
> "Wait... what would happen if Dean knew Jimmy all along?" 
> 
> (Of course, I thought of some sexy time before anything else(???))
> 
> And I would love to re-write all the series, or at least until season 4, with this premise but, you know, no promise. 
> 
> For now, I have this... take it, please!

He doesn't know what to think about James "Jimmy" Novak.

For one, he was a civilian, for the other, son of a friend of Jim's. And, surprisingly, a badass motherfucker who knows how to shoot a shotgun.

Dean is staring at him with a shocking expression, and the older boy stares back with innocence, false innocence. And Dean knows that the other is enjoying himself.

He knew the guy was something else.

* * *

_Dad was gone, and Sammy was still gone._

_Three months and one week, going without them._

_It was weird as hell. And painful in another way._

_But he has hunts and dinners and sex that distracted him from that._

_He has Bobby and Jim and Caleb to talk to._

_He would be ok._

* * *

"Thanks," he tells him after the bones are burned, and the church of the town is saved. "for saving my life."

Jimmy smiles kindly, looking better than the poker face that he had when he met him two days ago.

"You are very welcome." He says, really full of himself.

He snorts.

"Thank you for saving these people's lives." He continues.

"It's my job," he says without to much care.

"It is, and even if it is not easy for you, I really thank God for being you, the one doing it."

He has a snarky remark about it, but Jimmy is looking at him in a weird way that makes him stop. So he just nods and puts a calm smile on his face.

"Whatever you say, choir boy." He says after some time, making the other frown.

What can he say, he always wants to have the final word.

* * *

_He stays in motels like all his life, except when he crashed with Jim's._

_He likes Jim because he doesn't make him talk._

_He, for sure, wish to hear him on the concessionary, but he knows him too well, so he doesn't have his hope up with that._

_It's on the third day of his visit that Jim answers an emergency call. One of his friends._

_He doesn't need to look at Dean to know that is a case that he is gonna take with pleasure._

_Jim watched him drive away on the Impala the next day._

* * *

Jimmy is older than him for almost six years, but that doesn't make him more experience. He is the one doing this since he was seventeen, after all.

He has Jimmy against the door of his motel room, crying and begging for more meanwhile he is in his knees in front of him, sucking and licking and just enjoying himself down there.

When Jimmy comes, he swallows all. When he looks up, Jimmy looks exhausted and flustered, and he is looking right at him, making him more turn on that hearing Jimmy moaning his name.

(Not that he didn't enjoy _that_.)

And again, Jimmy surprises him, grabbing him by the shoulder to getting him up and turn them around, making him crash against the wall, to pounce at his mouth. Kissing and biting, and he moans on the kiss because the other person taking control always make him come faster than anything. And talking about it, he needs to touch himself.

Jimmy read his mind for sure because he is already putting his hand inside his pants, making him moan once more against his mouth. The kiss continues, and the touch on his dick too, and everything is too much that he comes too fast for his liking.

Both of them are gasping for air, still to close and still wanting more, if the hands of Jimmy getting ride of his pants say something.

That night was eventful to say the most.

The next day, because it had to be, wakes up with Jimmy already out. He thinks that it was time it happened to him. No note, no nothing.

He stays in bed for some minutes before deciding to take a shower. When he gets out, clean and fresh, Jimmy is there, with two bags of food.

"I... bring breakfast," he says, and Dean is still surprised with Jimmy that he does something that surprise himself.

He goes, ignoring the food and just kisses the hell out of him.

They weren't supposed to be. For more cliche than that sounds.

Dean was a hunter, and Jimmy was a respected man of the community, whatever that means.

They both know it, and neither of them was mad about it.

Life was like that.

So Dean drives away a week later (one week full of amazing and hot sex), leaving a piece of paper with his number for any emergency and a goodbye kiss.

And Jimmy lets him go with a hug, a make-at-home pie, and a promise to hear him whenever he wants to be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> (ok I lied, it was really a "What would happen if Dean knew the vessels of some angels before the stuff with the angels?" because I was thinking of Nick too (because I read a Nick/Dean that make me feel so smushy(?)) so yeah.
> 
> Maybe I'm gonna do it, maybe don't... idk... if the inspiration wants to.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
